Unexpected Love
by PrincessS
Summary: How Makoto manage her life when she knew unexpected loves from her best friends? Is that her choice is the right choice? How about the other girls that have a crush on her? Did Makoto dare to hurt their feelings?
1. Strange Feeling

Note: I'm not own any Sailor Moon characters

Summary: This is the story of my fave Senshi, Kino Makoto. How she manage her life when she knew unexpected loves from her best friends? Is that her choice is the right choice? How about the other girls that have a crush on her? Did Makoto dare to hurt their feelings? MakoX? R&R please. Thank you ^_^

** A/N: Hello guys. Let's take some rest from my story. I put the first chapter of Unexpected Love which I drew it since a week ago. I wish I have more time to draw (stabs my work) Hope you guys like it ^_^ Please combine the link to view my drawings :D I'm sorry it's a bit small cause I don't have photoshop and even I do I don't know how to use it xD**

* * *

**_~UNEXPECTED LOVE~_**

_**CHAPTER 1 – STRANGE FEELING**_

Seven years have passed since the battle with Galaxia and all the Inner Senshi can finally have normal lives. Mamoru proposed to Usagi on Valentine's Day during a romantic candle lit dinner at a five star restaurant. Ami had been studying aboard for five years and in her last call to Makoto, she would be back within a few days. Rei and Minako both were popular idols. Rei has been traveling around the world and does not have much time to spend in Tokyo. Minako is the most popular idol in Japan and always mentioned her best friends' names in every magazine or newspaper interview she had. Makoto and Usagi became business partners of restaurant where Makoto started as a chef while Usagi tested all of Makoto's recipes.

The restaurant was called Princess and was located not too far from Makoto's house. Usagi didn't spend much time at restaurant as she was busy planning her wedding. Usagi made sure she had time to stop by if Makoto was testing out a new recipe or if they have big events happening at restaurant.

Makoto was busy giving commands to her kitchen staff. Makoto place her hand on one of the worker's shoulder. "Can you prepare this dish?" Makoto asked to a tied looking woman.

The lady nodded, "Yes, I can Miss Kino." The middle age woman answered as she grabbed recipe from Makoto's hand.

"Great," Makoto smiled. "Oh, don't call me, Miss Kino. Please call me Makoto." The lady smiled back to her. Makoto walked to her second-in-command chef. "Koga-san, please look at the kitchen for me, I want to see our customers."

"Ok, Miss Kino," Koga paused while Makoto glared at him. "Err…Makoto," he corrected himself which made Makoto smile.

"Good," Makoto said heading to the door that divided kitchen and restaurant. She looked at the crowd of customers. Makoto smiles thinking about how customers never stop coming to the restaurant thanks to Rei and Minako. Suddenly her cell phone rings. "Hello, Kino Makoto speaking."

"Mako-chan!" A loud voice said over the line, makes Makoto pull the phone away from her ear.

Usagi's loud voice can be heard by her customers. Makoto started to blush with embarrassment. "Err…enjoy your meal," Makoto smiled slightly to her customers as she headed to her office.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi continued yelling.

"Stop yelling, idiot. You scared the customers over here," Makoto half yelled while talking to Usagi through her cell phone.

"Sorry," Usagi said bowing to the phone forgetting Makoto could not see her through the phone. "How's our restaurant? Need some help?" Usagi asked while biting some chips.

"No need," Makoto waved her hand as she paced around her office. "We have enough staff here." Makoto sat down at her desk which was covered with paper work, bills and stationary. Makoto was the one who always took care of the restaurant. Usagi only took over when Makoto was not able to for some reason. Makoto tried to not let that happen to often as usually something bad will happen to the restaurant. The last time Makoto gave Usagi responsibility to run the restaurant, she blew up the kitchen. Bringing her thoughts back to the present Makoto told Usagi about Ami. "Oh, have I told you that Ami will be back in a couple of days?" Makoto said as she started on some paper work.

"Really," Usagi yelled through the phone jumping up and down in her and Mamoru's kitchen.

Makoto put the phone back to her ear. "Yeah, she told me last night. She will call me when she knows what her flight is," Makoto said as she continued writing.

"Yay! Finally five of us together again," Usagi said happily.

Makoto laughed. "I hope Minako and Rei can fix their busy schedules to spend time with us," Makoto added. She took out her wallet and opened it softly. She smiled lightly when she saw a picture of her, Usagi, Minako, Rei and Ami which was taken five years ago when they sent Ami to study aboard in the United Kingdom. "I missed you all," Makoto thought.

"I will try and call Rei and Minako. If they didn't pick up my call, I will hunt them down," Usagi said seriously which made Makoto smile because she could picture Usagi there all serious with her arms crossed over her chest in determination.

"Good," Makoto smiled while her eyes stared at the blond haired girl with a red ribbon holding half her hair up. 'I miss her so much,'Makoto thought. Someone's voice just stopped her mind from thinking about her blond best friend. She saw one of her customer yelled to her waitress. "Usagi-chan, there have problem here. I'll call you later." Makoto whispered in rush and end the call before Usagi can say goodbye to her. She walked from her office and slowly to the chaos.

"Where's do you put your eyes of?" The black haired woman yelled to the poor waitress who just lowered her head while the woman wiped her expensive red dress. "I want to meet your owner or anyone who is handling this place!" That girl continued yelling causing a scene.

"Excuse me; I'm the owner of this place," Makoto said introducing herself to the raven haired woman in front of her.

The hot tempered woman turned to Makoto. "Mako-chan, you should teach your staff to apologize to customer when they make a mistake," Rei insisted.

Makoto blinked several times. She never expected her former miko friend will come to her restaurant. "Rei-chan?" Makoto paused for a while watching Rei wipe orange juice off her dress. "What are you doing here?" Makoto asked still surprise to see one of her best friend at her restaurant.

Rei looked at her brunette haired friend. "What? I can't come here to visit you?" Rei raised her eyebrows.

Makoto laughed and sketched her back hair. She patted Rei's shoulder. "I'm sorry about her," Makoto apologized for her worker. She turned to her waitress and mouthed "It's ok. I'll take care of her." Makoto winked to the waitress who just smiled and nodded.

Makoto faced Rei and smile. "Let me help you," Makoto said and pulled Rei's hand softly as they headed to the wash room.

In the wash room, Makoto took a wet paper towel and worked to get some of the orange juice off of Rei's dress. Rei just watched at her friend's face. Without her notice, her face started blushing so hard. 'What's wrong with me? I haven't seen her like forever but when she stood in front of me, I felt a weird feeling struggling in my heart. It's not a friend feeling. Am I missing her so much? Or it just me?' Rei wondered.

"It's done," Makoto threw tissues into the bin and washed her hands. Then she just noticed Rei didn't stop looking at her. "Rei-chan?" Makoto said with her eyebrows raised. "Hello Jupiter to Mars! Mars wake up!" Makoto waved her wet hands in front of Rei's face.

"Err…sorry. Did you say something?" Rei finally said still blushing.

Makoto laughed. "Why are you blushing?" Makoto headed to the tissue box and pulled out two plies tissues.

"I'm blushing?" Rei paused as she put her both hands on her cheek. "I'm not!" Rei protested.

Makoto wiped her wet hands with some paper towels. "Yes you are, Rei-chan," Makoto teased while Rei lowered her head. She threw the wet towels into the bin as they headed out of the restroom and towards Makoto's office.

Once they got in her office Makoto gesture for Rei to sit. Makoto kneeled right in front of Rei and put her hands on Rei's hands. Makoto looked Rei in her eyes. "Tell me what's in your mind. You must be thinking about someone that you love, right?" Makoto just guessed.

Rei and Makoto gazed at each other. "Damn, her green eyes make it hard for me to breathe. Rei, what's wrong with you?" Rei asked herself.

"Why suddenly my heart beats fast?" Makoto wondered. "Why I do I feel like I wasn't to kiss Rei?" Makoto continued questioning her self and subconsciously Rei and Makoto moved closer to each other.

Rei broke the gazed as she stood, pushing Makoto a little. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. I can't stay long," Rei said. Makoto lowered her head, unable to say anything. "I'll catch you next time," Rei headed out from the office with rush leaving Makoto full with questions.

"What just happened? I wanted to kiss Rei? Stupid! Makoto, you are stupid!" Makoto scolded herself.

* * * * *

**_~UNEXPECTED LOVE~_**

_**CHAPTER 1 – STRANGE FEELING**_

yfrog. com /epunexpectedlovecoverj

yfrog. com /89unexpectedlovech1pg01j

yfrog. com /83unexpectedlovech1pg02j

yfrog. com /89unexpectedlovech1pg03j

yfrog. com /89unexpectedlovech1pg04j

yfrog. com /epunexpectedlovech1pg05j

yfrog. com /epunexpectedlovech1pg06j

yfrog. com /89unexpectedlovech1pg07j

yfrog. com /epunexpectedlovech1pg08j

yfrog. com /epunexpectedlovech1pg09j

yfrog. com /epunexpectedlovech1pg10j

yfrog. com /epunexpectedlovech1pg11j

* * * * *

Enjoy ^-^

Thank you for all reviews ^_^


	2. Makoto's Memories

Note: I'm not own any Sailor Moon characters

Summary: This is the story of my fave Senshi, Kino Makoto. How she manage her life when she knew unexpected loves from her best friends? Is that her choice is the right choice? How about the other girls that have a crush on her? Did Makoto dare to hurt their feelings? MakoX? R&R please. Thank you ^_^

* * *

**_~UNEXPECTED LOVE~_**

_**CHAPTER 2 – MAKOTO'S MEMORIES**_

Rei hurried form the restaurant, putting on her sunglasses, and pushing the door open without looking at people around her. She hurried inside the white limousine that waiting for her in front of Makoto's restaurant. "Go!" Rei commanded. She looked at the restaurant for the last time. "What is that? Why this feeling suddenly appear?" Rei wondering.

Back in the restaurant, Makoto just watched Rei's limousine leave. "I'm not falling in love with her right?"Makoto questioned herself. She noticed her cell phone was ringing and saw the name of the person who was calling. She smiled as she headed back to her office. "Hello, sexy girl," Makoto answered the phone. She teased the caller.

"Mako-chan, I'm not sexy!" Ami half yelled.

Makoto giggled. "I bet you are blushing now, right?" Makoto continue teasing her short haired friend.

"I am not!!" Ami paused while Makoto laughed. "Anyway, I just want to tell you that my flight will arrive at Narita International Airport around 11 pm tomorrow night."

"11 pm. I got it!" Makoto said while writing on her appointment book. "I will tell the others to meet you at airport."

"No!" Ami yelled then she paused. Makoto was shocked when she heard Ami yell. From what she knew Ami rarely raised her voice. "Err…Sorry. I just that I want you to come and pick me at the airport," Ami said in low voice.

"Hmm, if you want like that, I don't mind. I will wait for you there. I can't wait to see you again," Makoto smiled.

"Me too, Mako-chan," Ami said. "Anyway, I want continue packing my stuff. I'll call you again tomorrow before I get my flight, ok? Bye."

"Ok, Ami-chan. Take care yourself. Bye," Makoto ended the call. She sighed. "Why she doesn't want the others pick her too?"Makoto looked at the papers in front of her. "Gah! I'm thinking too much today. I need some rest," Makoto gathered the papers and left her office. She headed to the kitchen to find Koga. "Koga-san, I am going home now. Can you take care of restaurant for me?" Makoto asked in a loud voice because of all the noise in the kitchen.

"Sure I can, Miss Kino…err…Makoto," Koga corrected and Makoto smiled. She put her hand on her forehead. "Are you okay, Makoto?" Koga asked worried.

Makoto shook her head. "Maybe I'm thinking too much," Makoto said with smile on her face. "I have to go now."

"Okay. Don't worry about restaurant. I will take care of it. You should get more rest. You are going to overwork yourself," Koga said.

"Thanks, Koga-san. I'll see you tomorrow," Makoto waved her hand and left the kitchen. She walked to her silver Toyota Vios which was parked across of the road. She opened the door but she was distracted when she saw a familiar blonde on the television in the store right in front of her car. Makoto closed her car door and walked to the window of the television store.

"Aino-san, we never heard you confess who your lover is. You said in one interview before you already have a lover. There also have some rumors that you are dating with a guy from pop group," the host paused and looked at the camera and then back at Minako. "Which one is true?"

Minako just laughed. "Is my love life really important?" Minako asked the host who nodded. Makoto watched the talk show without moving an inch from being nervous from waiting for Minako's answer. "Well, it's not true about me dating that guy from that pop group and I don't even know who that is," Minako continued laughed. Suddenly she stopped laughing and her happy face turned sad. "Yes, I have a lover but I have barely seen _him_ lately. I missed _him_ so much," Minako confessed while her cheek turning red.

"Him," Makoto suddenly yelled and all people around her stopped and started at her. As she noticed all people looking at her, Makoto started to blush. "What you mean by 'him', Mina? I am your lover or do you already have someone else?"Makoto asked herself. With angry face, she left television store and headed to her car. "Damn!" Makoto yelled as she punched the steering wheel.

"I haven't seen _him_ in about a year. We only talk on the phone and I don't know if _he_ still my lover or not, but for me _he_ is my lover," Minako turned away to try and hide her emotions.

Makoto was angry as she drove and was not thinking where she was going. "Minako, we haven't met since a year ago. Are you dumped me? I tried to call you too many times but your PA always said that you are busy. Minako! Tell me the truth!" A pool of tears burst out from her green eyes. "Minako-chan, please don't leave me." Makoto continued drive her Vios exceeding the speed limit.

Makoto arrived at one hill near the beach. Makoto laid her body next to her car facing the silent ocean with watching the sunset. The sunset reminds her of her loved one, Minako.

**_* * * * *  
_**

_Makoto stopped her car at the one hill near the beach. She stepped out from her car and looked at the sunset. "It's nice, right?" Makoto asked the blond girl who just made her self out from Makoto's silver car._

_"Yeah," Minako paused. She walked closer to Makoto. "Why you bring me here, Mako-chan?" The blond questioned the brunette._

_Makoto turned to Minako who are waiting for her answer. "Err…nothing. I just feel like I want to share this moment with you," Makoto answered in nervous voice._

_Minako turned away. "We are alone now. I think I should confess something to you, Mako-chan." Minako tried to avoid eye contact with Makoto._

_"What you mean, Mina?" Makoto asked confused with what Minako tried to say._

_Minako closed her eyes. "Just forget about it!" Minako half yelled as she walked back to the car. "I want go home now," Minako insisted._

_"Minako," Makoto grabbed Minako's hand; enough to stop the blond girl. "I don't understand. What are you trying to say? Confess what?" Makoto stood in front of Minako and tried to look her in the eyes._

_Minako started to cry. "Mako-chan…"_

_"Hey, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. I'm ready to listen," Makoto tried to console her friend. She wiped Minako's tears on her cheek softly with her thumbs._

_"No, you will hate me after I tell you this," Minako sobbed._

_Makoto shook her head. "Why should I have to hate you? We're best friend right?"_

_"But I look at you more than just as best friend," More tears came from Minako's blue eyes._

_Makoto eyes wide opened. "You mean…"_

_"Yes," Minako nodded. "I love you, Mako-chan. I don't know when it's started but lately I can't stop thinking about you. I think I have fallen in love with you," Makoto froze when she heard Minako's words. Minako could tell by looking at Makoto's face that her brunette friend did not think of her in the same way. "I think I got an answer now," Minako said frustrated._

_She walked passed Makoto but Makoto grabbed her hand once again and pull her into her hug. While in Makoto's hug, she can hear Makoto's heartbeats. She knew the tall girl is nervous. "I…I love you too, Mina," Makoto said nervously._

_Minako broke the hug and stared at Makoto's green eyes. She knew Makoto didn't lie about her feeling that she just confess. "I can't hear you," Minako tested Makoto._

_"I love you too, Mina." Makoto moved closer to Minako and leaned her lips on Minako's. Minako put her arms around Makoto's neck and replied with a kiss of her own. Those two girls kissed each other with the beautiful sunset as a background._

**_* * * * *  
_**

Makoto's was pulled from her memories by the sound of another car pulling up beside her. "Mako-chan, what are you doing here?" The familiar voice asked Makoto.

Makoto smirked. "You know where you can find me, huh?" Makoto turned to the tomboy who stood not too far from her.

"Of course, this is the place where you've been when you are sad," Haruka smiled.

Makoto forced a smile. Haruka was one of the few people, along with Michiru, who knew about her and Minako's secret love. They helped Minako to confess her true feelings to Makoto. "What are you doing here?" Makoto asked as she watched the sunset.

Haruka sat beside her. "I was looking for you at your home and then the restaurant but you were not there. So I guessed you might be here," Haruka told Makoto looking at the sunset too.

"Why are you looking for me?" The brunette asked.

"Michiru has some business to take care of so I thought I go find some company. Since only you have a car, I thought it will great to have car race with you," Haruka joked.

Makoto laughed slightly. "You always beat me in car race." Makoto said.

Those two tomboys laughed. Haruka looked at Makoto's fake laugh. "You still haven't seen her?" Haruka asked.

Makoto lowered her head. "No. She hasn't called me for eight months now. I tried to call her but her PA always said she was busy. I'm tired, Haruka-san. When I go to her house, they will not let me in," Makoto tried to hold her tears from burst out.

Haruka patted her shoulder gently. "How about we go there tonight? If they didn't let you in this time we can kick the gate down," Haruka grinned. "It's them who choose hard way."

Makoto blinked several times and then grinned. Makoto stood and gave her hand to help Haruka up. "Let's go."

* * * * *

**Priss-Asagiri15 Thanks. Haha. I dunno but like my previous story I will make Mako pairing with a few girls xD But this story more serious than previous one. And thank you for your comment on my drawing ^_^**

**SilverTiger 2008 Thanks and please continue reading ^^**

**renkhal it's great that you like it.**

**I edited this page, thanks to DavisJess ^_^  
**


	3. The Night That Bring Us Together Again

Note: I'm not own any Sailor Moon characters

Summary: This is the story of my fave Senshi, Kino Makoto. How she manage her life when she knew unexpected loves from her best friends? Is that her choice is the right choice? How about the other girls that have a crush on her? Did Makoto dare to hurt their feelings? MakoX? R&R please. Thank you ^_^

* * *

_**~UNEXPECTED LOVE~**_

_**CHAPTER 3 – THE NIGHT THAT BRING US TOGETHER AGAIN**_

Minako lay on her bed lost in her thoughts about the first time she realized she was in love with Makoto.

* * * * *

_Minako walked alone on the quiet sidewalk, her feet so hard to move, and tear drops on her cheek. She just got dumped by her ex-boyfriend, Hiroshi. "Minako-chan?" A familiar voice spoke to her. She saw Makoto in front of her with a few plastic bags in her hands. More tears began coming from her blue eyes. "Minako-chan, are you okay?" Makoto asked in a whisper._

_"Mako-chan…" Minako ran to Makoto and hugged her tight. Makoto dropped her plastic bags and returned the hug._

_* * * * *__  
_

_Minako sat on the couch in Makoto's apartment while Makoto make a cup of tea for her. Minako stared at the empty small table in front of her with swollen eyes as Makoto brought in two cups of tea. "Minako-chan, have a drink," Makoto invited. They hadn't seen each other since a few months ago. Makoto felt like she was talking with deaf person because Minako didn't give any acknowledgement that she had heard her.. "Minako-chan…" Makoto put her hands on Minako's and finally Minako turned to acknowledge Makoto. "What happened?" Makoto asked._

_Minako turned away. "You remember Hiroshi? He dumped me," Minako finally spoke. "He said he found a better girl other than me."_

_Makoto stood and Minako followed her with her eyes. She could see the anger in Makoto's eyes. "Tell me where he lives. He thinks he can play my friend's heart just like that?" Makoto said angrily._

_Minako grabbed Makoto's hand with tears in her eyes. "No need, Mako-chan."_

_"Minako…" Makoto stared at Minako's sad eyes and nearly cried because she can feel what Minako felt right now. She got dumped by her senior while she was fourteen and how it's hurt so much._

_"Mako-chan…it so hurt…" Minako said in between the tears._

_Makoto sat beside Minako and hug her tightly. "Don't cry anymore, Minako-chan. I will not let any guy hurt you again after this," Makoto tried to console Minako. Minako laid her head on Makoto's shoulder and continue crying staining Makoto's shirt with her tears. "I will make you happy, Mina…" Minako eyes wide opened. "I promise you this. I love you, Mina…" Makoto whispered as she brushed Minako's long hair gently. Minako didn't say anything; she knew Makoto just meant friend's love as the other loved their Princess. Minako realized after that day she began to fall in love with Makoto._

* * * * *

"Find them!" Someone was yelled at outside of Minako's house bring her out of her thoughts.

The blond girl wondered what happened at outside but refused to check it. In her mind still thinking about her secret lover, Makoto. They haven't met each other since one year ago. She wondered what Makoto was doing right now more than what was happening outside of her house. "Mako-chan, I missed you. Don't you miss me?" Minako thought.

Her thoughts of Makoto were cut off by a knock on her window. "What was that?" Minako jumped out from her bed and headed to the window. As she lift up the curtain she was surprised to see Makoto was outside her window having climbed the roof of her house. "Mako-chan?" Minako quickly opened the window. "Mako-chan, what are you doing here?" Minako asked the brunette.

"I can't stay long, Mina," Makoto whispered. "We need to…" Makoto's words got cut off by Minako's kiss on her lips. Minako broke the kiss and looked at Makoto who was blushing. Once the surprised cleared from her mind Makoto continued but the last word came out in the whisper, "…talk." Minako and Makoto gazed at each other for a few seconds then they moved their heads closer to each other but Makoto lost her balance."Whoa!" Makoto yelled as she began to fall backwards.

"Mako-chan!" Minako tried to catch the brunette's hand but she was too late as Makoto fell off the roof and landed in the bushes.

"Ouch!" Makoto yelled and rubbed her butt.

"Makoto, are you okay?" Haruka whispered. Makoto didn't answer Haruka but signaled she was ok.

"Mako-chan, are you okay?" Minako asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Makoto answered even though she felt like she broke her tail bone from that fall and probably would have if she had not landed in the bush. Trying not to laugh at her situation Haruka helped her out of the bushes.

"There they are!" One Aino's guards yelled and pointing at Makoto and Haruka.

"They found us, Makoto!" Haruka yelled as she grabbed Makoto's hand and pushed her to run.

Makoto turned back to look up at Minako. "I love you, Mina!" Makoto shouted with a smile on her face.

Minako grinned wide when she heard that words and started blushing. "I love you too, Mako-chan." Minako gave Makoto a flying kiss as Makoto acted like she caught that kiss.

"C'mon, Mako!" Haruka yelled in a hush voice as she slid into the shadows. Makoto gave the blond a final glance before following Haruka into the darkness while the guards continued chasing them.

Minako giggled. "She missed me just like I missed her," Minako said to herself. She was happy to see Makoto again. Her mom was very strict about what kind of friends she has since she became an idol. Minako closed the window and turned off the light of her room.

* * * * *

Makoto opened the door and stepped into her apartment. She turned on the light while her thoughts were still on Minako. She giggled when she remembered about Minako's suddenly kiss. "Damn, I wish I can reply her kiss," Makoto said to herself. She hung her black jacket on the wall and put her keys on the small table in the living room. She sat on her comfy green couch and looked at the clock on the wall. "Man, it is already 10:30pm," she thought. "Shower," Makoto smiled as she stood. She rubbed her hurt butt. "At least it was worth it," Makoto said aloud and grinned.

A few minutes later after her shower she cooked some ramen for her dinner which she brought into the living room so she could watch TV while she ate. As she turned on the television, the doorbell rang. Makoto groaned as she looked at the clock which read 11.15 pm. "Who is coming by here in the middle of night?" Makoto wondered as she walked to the door. When Makoto looked through the hole in the door she was surprised to see Minako standing there. "Minako," Makoto said as she opened the door to her apartment.

Minako pushed Makoto backwards to the wall and slammed the door as she pulled on Makoto pajamas' collar and kissed her passionately. Minako broke the kiss, her lungs needing air as Makoto was left speechless. Minako giggled, "What? Don't you want me tonight?" Minako whispered.

Makoto wrapped her arms around Minako's and pulled her toward her. "Yeah but not just tonight, I want you forever." Makoto smiled and kissed her lover as Minako replied her kiss. Makoto broke the kiss and smiled to Minako. Without say a word, Makoto carried Minako to her room.

* * * * *

**Sorry for late update. I'm thinking about to draw in manga style for this story but I'm not sure yet. My life pretty busy lately .  
**

**Thanks DavisJes for helping me fixing my story. You rock!! :D**

**SilverTiger2008, yeah Michiru will be in this story too but a bit later cause this story will be a long one O.o If you a bit like Haruka while me a bit like Makoto. I might look tough and tomboy but at the same time I'm still have feminine side. I can fall in love easily xD  
**

**renkhal, thanks ^_^**


	4. It's Just Me?

Note: I'm not own any Sailor Moon characters

Summary: This is the story of my fave Senshi, Kino Makoto. How she manage her life when she knew unexpected loves from her best friends? Is that her choice is the right choice? How about the other girls that have a crush on her? Did Makoto dare to hurt their feelings? MakoX? R&R please. Thank you ^_^

* * *

_**~UNEXPECTED LOVE~**_

_**CHAPTER 4 – IT'S JUST ME?**_

Minako slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was sleeping on Makoto's hand. Minako turned to face Makoto who still sleeping and noticed how tired Makoto looked. The blond girl smiled slightly. "Mako-chan, you had to suffer cause of me. I'm sorry," Minako whispered. Minako saw it was 3:25am and even though it was still dark outside she knew she has to go now. Trying not to wake Makoto, Minako slowly slipped out from Makoto's comfy bed. She grabbed her clothes on the floor and dressed while she watches Makoto sleep. She stared at Makoto's face for a few minutes before she left and remembered Makoto's question from earlier that night.

_* * * * ***  
**_

_Makoto broke the kiss and looked at the __blonde on of__ her top. "Mina, you said in __an__ interview __earlier__ today you have a lover. Who is he?" Makoto asked jealousy. Minako laughed when she heard Makoto's question. Makoto frowned. "Why __are you laughing__?" Makoto asked confused._

"_Cause __you're__ so __funny,__" Minako paused. "What I meant with 'him' __is that it is __ you, __silly," Minako explained._

_Makoto blinked several times. "__So__ you mean __I'm__ your lover?" Makoto __asked blushing__._

_Minako nodded. "No way __would I go__ out with__ someone other__ than you, Mako-chan." Minako kissed Makoto's delicate lips. _

_As Minako broke the kiss, Makoto smiled. "Why don't you tell them the truth?" Makoto questioned Minako._

"_I can't do that, Mako-chan. It will ruin my dream," Minako said and makes Makoto a bit frustrated. "Not now, Mako-chan. Give me some __time__, ok?" Minako told the __brunette and wrapped her both hands on the other girl's cheek._

_Makoto forced a smile. __"Sure,"__ Makoto paused. "But we haven't told the rest about us except Haruka and Michiru. They are our best friends. We need to tell them first," Makoto continued._

"_Let's tell them when Ami __gets__ back from __the__ UK," Minako said._

"_Ok," Makoto smiled and kissed Minako's soft lips. _

"_Let's forget about __it.__ We have some __work__ to do now," Minako giggled naughty as she unbuttoned Makoto's pajamas._

* * * * * _  
_

Minako broke the gaze as she stood. "Mako-chan, I wish I could spend the whole night with you but I can't," Minako lowered her head as tears fell on her cheek. "I love you so much, Mako-chan," Minako said to herself. She moved her head closer to Makoto as she leaned her lips on Makoto's. Quickly Minako broke the kiss, and headed out from Makoto's room crying. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan," Minako said as she walked out from Makoto's apartment.

Makoto woke up at 8:35am and noticed Minako was not there. The brunette wrapped the blanket around her naked body as she headed from her room looking for her blond lover but she was not there anymore. Makoto sat on the couch with a sigh. "Mina, sometimes I nearly gave up on our relationship," Makoto said resting her head in her hands.

An hour later, Makoto walked out from her apartment as her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw Usagi's name. "Hello, my cute Princess. Your thunder guard is ready for your command," Makoto joked while walked down the stairs.

"Mako-chan, I love you when you call me cute Princess." Usagi said with a laugh.

Makoto laughed too. "You are cute, Princess," she said getting her mail from her box.

"Yes I know," Usagi continued laugh. "Anyway, Mako-chan, how about tonight?" she asked. "I already told Minako and Rei to join us to pick Ami at the airport tonight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Usagi-chan. Ami didn't want you guys come along. She just wants me to pick her," Makoto said going to her car as she looked through her mail.

"Huh? Why?" Usagi whined.

"I don't know. Maybe because she likes me," Makoto joked again.

"Sure, Mako-chan I believe that's the reason," Usagi laughed again. "If she said so, it's ok. I will tell the others," Usagi paused. "Oh Mako-chan, me and Mamoru will come to our restaurant for lunch, ok?" Makoto didn't answer Usagi's question. Her eyes stared at one letter. From that handwriting, she knew it's from Rei. "Mako-chan? Are you there?" Usagi asked half yelled.

"Err…yes. Sure you can come," Makoto answered. "Usagi-chan, I have to drive now. I'll see you later," Makoto told Usagi saying goodbye before she opened the letter from Rei. She pulled out a piece of paper. "A concert ticket," Makoto said aloud. "Wow, I got VIP seat for Rei's concert," Makoto smirked seeing it was not an ordinary concert ticker. Makoto's cell phone rang and she looked down to see Rei was calling her. "Wow, she really does have physic senses," Makoto smiled. "Hello," Makoto answered the call.

"Hello, Mako-chan. Did you have my letter yet?" Rei asked.

"Err…yeah. I just got it," Makoto paused. "It's a ticket for your concert tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Will you come?" Rei asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Makoto said while her hand grabbed her appointment book and open that book. "Well, I don't have anything else tomorrow night so I guess I can go," Makoto said closing her appointment book.

"That's great," Rei replied happily.

"Did the other girls get tickets too?" Makoto asked as she started her car engine.

"Err…no. Don't tell the other. I just want you to come alone," Rei said in whispered.

Makoto was silent for a while. Suddenly she remembered about yesterday where she nearly kisses Rei at the wash room. "Rei-chan…about yesterday at my office…"

Rei cut Makoto's line. "Nothing happened, Mako-chan," Rei lied even in her heart she really wanted to tell Makoto how she felt that time.

Makoto smiled. "Yeah, nothing happened," Makoto said agreed. "Anyway, Ami will be back to Japan tonight. I will pick her up at airport," Makoto told Rei.

"Really? Want me to join you to pick her?" Rei asked.

"No need. It's ok. Ami said she doesn't want anyone else other than me to pick her. I don't know why though," Makoto explained Rei. "Maybe she is just tired from the flight and knew Usagi and Minako would keep her up for the rest of the night."

"Yeah you are probably right," Rei laughed. "It's ok. Please say hi to her for me when you see her."

"No problem. Anyway, I'm late for work now. I'll see you tomorrow night ok?" Makoto told her best friend.

"Opss, sorry for making you late," Rei apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Work can wait for me, talking to you more important," Makoto said making Rei blush.

"Even though you are the boss you should still try to be on time you know," Rei told her.

"Yeah I guess you are right but because of who we are I am used to putting you guys calls before everything else," Makoto said before giving a quick goodbye to Rei. She put her right hand on the steering and shrugged. "Why does it sometimes feel like Ami and Rei have a crush on me?" The brunette girl wondered about her best friends' behavior lately. Makoto shrugged the thought off as she put the car in gear and headed to work.

* * * * *

**Thanks DavisJes for your time to correcting mine  
*bows***

**And thanks everyone for all reviews  
*bows***


	5. Bad News For Ami

Note: I'm not own any Sailor Moon characters

Summary: This is the story of my fave Senshi, Kino Makoto. How she manage her life when she knew unexpected loves from her best friends? Is that her choice is the right choice? How about the other girls that have a crush on her? Did Makoto dare to hurt their feelings? MakoX? R&R please. Thank you ^_^

**A/N: I got new job which makes me least time to write or draw. I prefer to read other authors' story than writing mine. Too tired to think and write. Anyway, let's continue this story. Thanks to DavisJes for helping me fixing my story *Bows* You are awesome ;) And I added a drawing of Makoto and Ami in the end of this chapter. Combine the link if you want to look at it  
**

* * *

_**~UNEXPECTED LOVE~**_

_**CHAPTER 5 – BAD NEWS FOR AMI**_

While Makoto, Usagi and Mamoru talked in the corner of their restaurant, Makoto looked at her watch and screamed loudly. Everyone in the restaurant got silent and looked at Makoto. "Mako-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"I have to pick Ami now!" Makoto yelled as she stood seeing her watch read 9:30pm.

"Well, then go now," Mamoru shooed Makoto.

Makoto frowned. "But restaurant…"

"Don't worry about our restaurant. I will take care of it," Usagi said cutting her off with a wink.

"And don't worry, Mako. I will watch Usagi to not make a mess here for you," Mamoru joked and makes Makoto laughed a little.

Usagi glared at her fiancé. "Mamo-chan, you will sleep at living room tonight," Usagi threatened Mamoru.

"What?" Mamoru half yelled. "But…"

Usagi crossed her arms and turned away. "You are the one who started it." Usagi closed her eyes, sulked.

Makoto laughed while looking at the couple. "Ok, I don't have time to see a drama from you two but I hope you guys will sort it out," Makoto said. Makoto grabbed her brown long coat on the back seat and put it on her arm. "Beside I don't believe Usagi will let you sleep at living room alone, Mamoru," Makoto winked to those two. "See you two tomorrow!" Makoto waved her hand as she headed to the main door.

"Drive carefully, Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled while Makoto gave her the 'ok' signal.

Makoto started the engine and suddenly felt something weird. "Why do I feel like something bad will happen?" Makoto said quietly. She sighed and tried to not thinking about the feeling that surrounding her heart as she headed to pick up Ami.

* * * * *

In the Narita International Airport a dark blue haired girl waited for someone. She looked at her watch to see it was 11.30 pm. "Where is she?" Ami thought seeing she had been there an hour but then she reminded herself that her flight had arrived earlier than what she told Makoto yesterday. The quiet girl put her chin on her hands as she waited her best friend to show up. She didn't want to call Makoto knowing that she was probably driving now. She sighed as she looked at the silver bracelet that Makoto gave to her five years ago before she left Japan.

* * * * *

_Ami, Minako, Usagi and Rei were talking as they waited for Matoko to arrive, who was unusually running late, while Mamoru just watched them from far. Ami's flight had been announced as being ready to depart. Ami started to worry about the brunette not showing while her mom already gave her final hug before have to rush to hospital for emergency call. _

_"Guys!" Makoto yelled and waved her hand to the girls._

_Ami's gave a sigh of relief because she was afraid if she would not be able to see Makoto's last face before take her flight to UK. _

_"Mako-chan, you're late!" Rei yelled to the brunette._

_"Sorry," Makoto said bowing to the group and then tried adjust her green cap on her head from running to meet the group._

_"You should say sorry to Ami, not us," Minako said as she patted Ami's shoulder softly._

_Ami, who had not stopped staring at Makoto, suddenly snapped with Minako's soft pat. She turned to the rest while Makoto looked at her shy best friend's face. "Guys, it's ok," Ami said nervously as she started to blush._

_"Look, my sexy girl don't be mad at me," Makoto smiled. She walked closer to Ami and put her arm around Ami's shoulder. Ami was speechless when Makoto called her 'sexy girl' but was Makoto who always talked to her like that. _

_Usagi looked at the departure times. "Looks like you should go now, Ami-chan," Usagi said sadly._

_"Yeah," Ami nodded. She looked at all four girls' faces as she started to cry. "I will miss you guys," Ami sobbed._

_"Aww, we will miss you too," Rei said as all of them gave Ami a quick hug. _

_"Send us write or call us when you are there ok," Minako said._

_Usagi cried. "Go get your dream, Ami-chan. Our spirits will always be with you," Usagi said as she wiped tears off from her cheek._

_"Thanks, guys," Ami said with a bitter smile. _

_"Hey, let's get a picture of you together," Mamoru suddenly said with a camera on his hand._

_"It's a great idea," Usagi turned the rest who are nodded for agree._

_"Yeah, come on guys," Makoto said as the other girls moved closer to her. Usagi stood at the left with Minako beside her. Minako put her left hand on Makoto's waist while Makoto put her hands around Minako's and Ami's waist. Ami hugged Makoto, while Rei stood on the right with her hands on Ami's shoulder. _

_"One, two, three," Mamoru counted as he press the capture button on the camera. "Ok, girls, its prefect," Mamoru said with smiled._

_The four girls turned to Ami to give her a last goodbye hug. "Bye, Ami," Minako, Rei and Usagi said in the same time._

_"Bye," Ami said softly. Hey eyes looked at the brunette girl who turned away. Ami sighed upset. She turned around and headed to departure entry._

_"Ami, let me walk with you to departure entry," Makoto said with a little smile on her face. _

_Ami was happy to hear it. "Sure," Ami smiled to Makoto. The rest didn't see it as a weird moment cause they all knew how close Ami and Makoto were. _

_As those two girls stood at the front of entry departure, Makoto took out a silver bracelet from her sweater pocket. "I'm sorry. I bought this before I came here and I don't even have time to wrap it," Makoto laughed nervously. Her face started to blush._

_Ami laughed. "Mako-chan, that so sweet," Ami said._

_Makoto smiled when she saw Ami laugh. She grabbed Ami's right hand and put it on her best friend. The silver bracelet wrote 'Mako'. "I hope with this bracelet you will never ever forget about me as your best friend," Makoto said softly._

_Ami blushed pretty hard. For her the bracelet meant more than friendship to both her and Makoto. "Mako-chan, thanks. Of course I will not forget about you guys especially you," Ami said as she gave a quick kiss on Makoto's cheek. Makoto was blushed and speechless. "Bye, Mako-chan," Ami whispered as she headed to the entry departure. As she passed the entry gate she turned to Makoto for the last time. Makoto waved to the blue haired girl. Ami smiled as she replied the wave before vanished from Makoto's sight. _

* * * * *

Ami sighed. 'I can't wait to see…' Ami said to herself but she haven't finish her thought as she saw the brunette girl stood right in front of her. The tall girl smiled at her. "Mako-chan?" Ami wondered. "Mako-chan!" Ami got up from her seat and ran to Makoto. She jumped and hugged Makoto tightly which Makoto seem surprise with Ami's reaction.

"Wow, you missed me that much?" Makoto asked joked. Her arms crossed around Ami's waist.

Ami didn't break the hug. "Of course," she said. "Everyday I'm kept thinking about you," Ami said before finally regretting what she have said. "…and the rest," Ami added.

Makoto smiled. "We've thinking about you everyday too," Makoto whispered. Ami broke the hug as Makoto put the smaller girl back on the ground. They gazed at each other and then suddenly a weird sound came from Ami's stomach. Makoto blinked several times. "You haven't eaten anything yet?" Makoto asked the blue haired girl.

Ami blushed. "N-not yet," Ami said.

Makoto laughed. "Why don't you eat something while in the plane?" Makoto grabbed Ami's bags trolley handle.

"Cause I missed your cooking," Ami said without turn to Makoto.

"Ok, I will be your chef for tonight," Makoto said as she put her arm around Ami's shoulder. After they got all of her bags in the car Makoto got in the driver's seat and closed the door while Ami sat on her left; silent. Makoto turned to Ami. "Hey, wear your seatbelt," Makoto told her.

Ami tried to pull her seatbelt but it stuck. "It's stuck, Mako-chan," Ami groaned a little.

Makoto laughed. She never expect that Ami will change that much. "I'm sorry. Usagi broke it a few weeks ago," Makoto explained. She crossed her body in front of Ami. "Let me help you," Makoto grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it softly. Ami breathe nervously when Makoto's face closer to her. Makoto finally succeed to wear her best friend seatbelt. "Done," Makoto said softly while Ami was speechless and her face turned red. "Ami-chan, are you okay?" Makoto asked concerned. She noticed her dark blue haired best friend acted a bit weird since they met.

Ami nodded several times. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Ami lied.

Makoto smiled slightly. "So, you place or my place?" Makoto asked with her hand ready to press the hand-break.

With her eyes looked at her feet, Ami answered Makoto's question, "My place. My mom said she won't be home for tonight," Ami said still blushed.

Makoto blinked several times. "Your mom should spare more time for you. You just back from overseas and she should leave her job for a while," Makoto frowned.

Ami laughed quietly. "Don't blame her. It's me who lied to her. I told her my flight will depart tomorrow cause I want to make her a surprise," Ami said giggled.

Makoto smiled while heard Ami's plan. She has changed a lot while she was in the UK. "Well, nice plan. You should have told me earlier," Makoto smirked.

Ami turned to Makoto finally. "Well, you haven't told her anything right?" Ami asked.

Makoto turned to face Ami. "Of course not, sexy girl," Makoto teased. Their eyes met but Makoto quickly broke that gaze with saying, "I missed you, Ami-chan," Makoto smiled. Ami blushed harder. She knew Makoto just meant as a friend miss not a lover like she did. She held the bracelet that Makoto gave her in the last time they met each other. "Let's go to your house," Makoto said as Ami smiled when she looked at Makoto's hyper reaction.

'I missed you more, Mako-chan,' Ami said to herself.

* * * * *

Once at Ami's house Makoto helped Ami bring in all her baggage into her room. Ami leaned her body against the door and watched Makoto who carried three heavy bags without shown any tired expression. She knew Makoto just like a Hercules who can carry heavy stuff easily. Ami smiled and blushed when Makoto turned to her. "It's done," Makoto said relief. She walked to Ami. "Would you like me cook?" Makoto asked and winked at Ami.

"Mako-chan, if you are tired then you do not need to cook for me," Ami said turned to Makoto who just passed her.

Makoto smiled warmly. "No, I'm not tired. I'm happy to make something for you," Makoto said as she left Ami alone in her room.

Ami lowered her head. 'Should I tell her tonight? But what will happen if I told her and she rejected me? I will completely lose her and her friendship. But I kept this feeling almost six years and it's driving me crazy when she were around me,' Ami said to herself.

A few minutes later, Ami walked downstairs to find Makoto who was cooking with passion and didn't notice that Ami watching her from the door. Ami's little laughed made Makoto realized that the blue haired girl stood not too far from her. "Ami-chan, how long have you been standing there?" Makoto asked surprised.

"Just a minute or so and you look so cute when you are cooking," Ami laughed slightly while Makoto smirked. The tall girl continued cooking as Ami walked closer to Makoto to see what she cooking. "What are you cooking for tonight?" Ami asked.

"I am making curry rice. I am not sure if you have had this before," Makoto said as she turned to Ami and noticed Ami standing really close to her. Ami and Makoto gazed at each other as they slowly closer to each other. Ami closed her eyes as so did Makoto but when their lips nearly touched Makoto's eyes snapped opened widely. Both girls blushed and stepped back. "The rice is almost done," Makoto said nervously pretending like nothing happened between her and Ami.

Ami turned away from Makoto trying not to let the taller girl see her tears. "I will be right back," Ami said and left Makoto alone at kitchen.

Makoto watched Ami walked away and sighed. "What's wrong with me tonight?"

Ami slammed bathroom door hard and started to cry. "She doesn't love me.," she said quietly. Then she looked at herself in the mirror, "You are so stupid, Ami. You are stupid!" She slid to the floor with her back against the wall as she ran her hands through her hair and then put her face in her hands and continued to cry.

Dinner was ready and Makoto had already set the table but still had not returned. Makoto worried as she headed to the bathroom. She knocked the door; "Ami-chan, dinner is ready," Makoto said half yelled.

A few seconds later Ami opened the door. Ami just looked at the floor trying to hide her eyes from the brunette. Makoto saw Ami had been crying and wondered what was wrong with her friend but said nothing not wanting to make things worse. Ami headed to dining table while Makoto walked behind her silently.

The sound of Ami's cell phone broke the silence and suddenly Ami felt weird like she lost someone. Without wasting much time she walked to living room where she put her cell phone to answer the call. "Hello, Mizuno Ami is speaking," Ami answered.

"Miss Mizuno, this is Tanaka Hana calling from Jubban Hospital. I work with your mother," the voice told Ami.

"Yes?" Ami asked with nervous.

"Please calm down and listen carefully, Miss Mizuno," Hanapaused. Ami nodded and listened. "On the way to work today your mother was in an accident."

"An accident," Ami yelled as Makoto quickly ran to living room.

"The other doctors here are working their hardest but it does not look like she can be saved," Hana told Ami.

Ami's eyes opened wide as she dropped her cell phone on the floor. "Mom…" Ami cried weakly and tears fell on her cheek and she sank to the floor. Makoto did not know what had happen but knelt down on the floor beside Ami and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked softly.

"My mom…" Ami paused. Makoto brushed Ami's dark blue hair gently. "She's dead…" Ami told Makoto in sob.

"What? How?" Makoto asked.

"Accident on the way to work," Ami squeaked out.

"How did they know to call you? You have been out of the country for six years," Makoto wondered allowed.

"The first contact was probably someone at the hospital since she was there all time," Ami whispered.

"I guess they called you hoping you would be able to answer your phone just so you would know," Makoto replied as she wrapped her arms tighter around Ami and kissed her on the top of her head while Ami cried harder.

yfrog. com/ 51makoxamij -- **combine the link**

* * * * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. I would love to hear your reviews ^_^**


	6. Jealousy

Note: I did not own any Sailor Moon characters

Summary: This is the story of my fave Senshi, Kino Makoto. How she manage her life when she knew unexpected loves from her best friends? Is that her choice is the right choice? How about the other girls that have a crush on her? Did Makoto dare to hurt their feelings? MakoX? R&R please. Thank you ^_^

**A/N: Big thanks to DavisJes for helping me fixing this story and thanks for all readers. You guys rock! I'm not feeling well today and I dunno what to say now .**

* * *

_**~UNEXPECTED LOVE~**_

_**CHAPTER 6 – JEALOUSY**_

Ami and her friends are back from the graveyard. It had been one week since Ami's mother died. Makoto drove with Ami in the passenger seat while Minako and Rei were in the backseat. Makoto held Ami's hand as she drove showing the bluenette she was there for her. Minako kept looking at Makoto's and Ami's hands. From side mirror, Makoto could see Minako's jealousy just by looking at her lover's eyes.

Rei who sat behind Ami didn't say anything as she knew Makoto and Ami were close. The silence surrounded the car before Rei spoke. "Ami-chan, can I keep you company for tonight?" Rei asked Ami.

Ami turned to Rei. "It's ok, Rei-chan. I just want to be alone," Ami said and forced a smile.

"Rei-chan, when will you set a new date for the concert you cancelled last week?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm, they told me next week," Rei explained and looked at Makoto through her side mirror.

"Why did you cancel your concert?" Ami wondered.

"My best friend needs me more than my fans," Rei patting Ami's shoulder softly.

"Thanks, Rei-chan," Ami said as tears slipped to her cheek.

"How about we have a sleepover at Ami's place tonight? We haven't done that in such a long time right?" Makoto gave an idea while her eyes glanced to Minako who just turned to stare out the window.

"It's a great idea, Mako-chan." Rei paused as she turned to Ami. "What you think, Ami-chan?"

"I don't know," Ami replied softly. "I kind of just wanted to be alone with all that has happened."

Makoto grabbed Ami's hand tightly. "Don't cry anymore, Ami-chan." Makoto said with a smile. Seeing Makoto's smile Ami smile even thought she was still hurting inside. "Please, Ami-chan," Makoto begged.

Ami smiled lightly and nodded. "Sure, it will be great," Ami said softly.

"Great," Makoto grinned before looked at Minako through her side mirror. "Minako-chan, you will join us tonight right?" Makoto asked her lover.

Minako snapped from her thoughts, "Yeah, I will be there," Minako nodded. Makoto smiled to Minako through the side mirror when she heard Minako's answer. 'Mako-chan, why it's must be you who is holding Ami's hand? Why not Rei? Don't you feel that I'm so jealous right now?' Minako thought.

* * * * *

All Ami's friends already left her house to get their stuff for sleepover except Makoto. Makoto was really worried about her best friend's feelings and decided to stay at Ami's house a bit longer. Minako tried to hide her jealousy from the rest when Makoto said that she will company Ami for a while before they come back to Ami's house for the sleepover. Ami told Makoto that she wants to be alone for a while. The tall girl understood and respected her best friend's request. She stayed at the living room cleaning all drinks that they had with the rest before while Ami headed to her late mom's room which located at the upstairs. The brunette just watched her friend make her step to upstairs with worried.

In her mom's room, Ami sat on the bed while her eyes wildly look around the room. She smiled bitter and tears slipped to her cheek. "Mom…" Ami sobbed. She wrapped her hands on her own waist. "Mom…how can I manage my life without you? I don't have anyone right now. I don't even know where dad is. My life won't be the same without you mom…I feel so lonely…"Ami whispered and more tears fell on her cheek and then made watermarks on her black skirt.

Suddenly she saw two feet in front of her and raised her head too see Makoto smiling at her. The tall girl kneeled in front her and held Ami's hand gently. "Ami-chan, you are not alone. You still have us and more important is you still have me," Makoto said whispered. "Don't cry," Makoto paused as her thumbs wiped Ami's tears off her cheek. Ami's eyes wide opened. "I will always be there for you, Ami-chan." Makoto smiled.

Ami didn't know why she felt so comfortable and safe when Makoto was around her. Makoto's smile made her forget her sadness, her pain and her loneliness. "Mako-chan…" Ami sobbed as she hugged Makoto tightly. Makoto brushed Ami's dark blue hair gently.

A few hours later all five girls gathered at Ami's house. Makoto and Rei prepared for dinner, Minako and Usagi laid their sleeping bags in living room while Ami was still in her room. She told them she wanted to be alone for a while but asked them to call her when everything is done. Minako and Usagi finished and walked to the dining table to see Makoto and Rei had for dinner. "Mako-chan, you're not done yet?" Usagi asked as she took a sit at dining table.

"Almost done, Usagi-chan," Makoto said as she carried a bowl of soup out from kitchen.

"Please hurry, Mako-chan. I'm hungry," Usagi pouted

"Usagi-chan, if you can't wait why don't you give us a hand?" Rei said. "You are always hungry. No wonder you look a bit fat lately," Rei rolled her eyes.

"Mako-chan, Rei said I'm fat!" Usagi cried.

Minako just laughed seeing her two friends argued. "But Rei is right, Usagi-chan. You are always hungry and eat so much lately. You will get fat in your wedding day soon," Makoto said and laughed in the same time.

"Waa! Mako-chan is mean to me too!" Usagi cried again. "Minako-chan, I'm not fat right?" Usagi asked to the blond girl who stood beside Makoto.

"I don't know," Minako raised her shoulder.

"Waa! You guys are mean!" Usagi yelled.

Minako, Makoto and Rei laughed. "Ok, it's done now. Can someone call Ami in her room?" Rei asked looked at her three friends around her.

Minako raised her hand. "Let me get her," Minako said as she ran to the upstairs. She stood at front of Ami's room. She knocked the door, "Ami-chan, dinner is ready!" Minako half yelled. No answer came from inside Ami's room. Without thinking much Minako pressed the doorknob and opened the door. "Ami-chan," Minako called Ami whispered. She saw Ami was laid on her bed crying facing the windows. "Ami-chan?" Minako called Ami once again.

Ami quickly hid what she had been holding under her pillow and jumped out from her bed, turning to Minako. "Minako-chan?" Ami wiped off tears from her cheek with her hands. "Why don't you knock the door first?" Ami asked without looking at Minako's eyes.

"I already knocked it but you didn't answer," Minako told her as she walked closer to Ami. "Sorry, I was worried about you."

"Sorry. I didn't hear you," Ami paused. Minako just stared at her best friend's sad face. "Too many things in my mind now and I'm lost." Tears fall on her cheek again.

"Aww Ami-chan. We are here for you tonight," Minako said as she hugged Ami. Minako froze when she saw a half picture of Makoto and Ami under Ami's pillow on the bed, which Ami thought she had completely hidden.

"Thanks, I don't think I can get through this alone, Minako-chan," Ami sobbed as she broke the hug.

"Dinner is ready, Ami-chan," Minako said.

Ami wiped tears off from her face again. "Okay. Let's go…" Ami said as she headed to the door.

Minako didn't move an inch. "Ami-chan, do you love Makoto?" Minako asked the dark blue haired girl.

Minako's suddenly question stopped Ami as she turned to Minako nervously. "What are you talking about, Minako-chan?" Ami asked with shaking voice.

"On you bed was a picture of you and Mako-chan. You are looking at that picture before I came in, right?" Minako continued asking.

Ami lowered her head and looked at the floor. "Yes, I do love her and I know you and the others will think something is wrong with me. You will hate me," Ami said. Minako could not see her dark blue eyes but she knew her short haired friend is crying.

"Ami-chan, I will not hate to look at you after this. Just…why Mako-chan?" Minako gave a question look at the brilliant girl.

"I don't know. I only noticed this feeling a few months before I left Japan," Ami told the blond girl.

"That means…almost six years!" Minako half yelled. Ami nodded and blushed. 'Makoto and I started seeing each other three years ago while Ami has had a crush on Makoto for almost six years?' Minako asked herself.

"Mina! Ami! Dinner is ready!" Rei shouted from downstairs.

Ami wiped her tears once again as she looked at Minako. "Minako-chan, please don't tell them about this yet especially Mako-chan," Ami begged.

Minako felt guilty. She almost tell Ami that Makoto is her lover right now and they really love each other but when she think about Ami just lost her beloved mom, she gave up. "I will not," Minako said with a fake smile on her face.

Ami smiled. "Thanks," Ami turned to the door and walked left her room.

"Mako-chan, she loved you," Minako shrugged as she followed Ami walked out from the room.

As five of them finished their dinner together, Makoto and Minako washed the dishes, Rei cleaned up dining table while Usagi dragged Ami to the living room to not let her do any job. "Mako-chan, can I talk to you after this?" Minako asked whispered to her tall girlfriend.

Makoto turned to her blond lover. "About what? You can talk to me here," Makoto said with her eyebrows raised.

"No, I need privacy place to talk with you about this," Minako explained with serious face. Makoto didn't object Minako's request this time. She felt it's about serious thing if not Minako will not be serious like that.

As the lovers done their job they headed to the small landscape outside of Ami's house. Makoto looked at Minako who was stood right in front of her. "Ok, we're alone now. What you want to talk about?" Makoto asked.

"Honey, why it's must you who had to comfort Ami in her hard time now?" Minako asked and waited for her lover to answer her.

Makoto blinked several times. "I don't understand what your point, Mina…" Makoto frowned.

"I think you understand what I'm saying, Mako-chan. Stop being dense!" Minako raised her voice to Makoto.

"You mean, I always be around her lately not the other girls?" Makoto questioned Minako as Minako nodded. Makoto laughed. "Mina, she just lost her mom and I'm the closest one to her of course I have to be there for her more. Are you jealous?"

"It's not funny, Mako-chan and I am jealous," Minako paused while Makoto finally stopped laughing.

"Mina, you should understand…"

"Mako-chan, please open your eyes. She loves you. Ami-chan loves you!" Minako yelled.

Makoto froze while her eyes wide opened. "She loves me? How do you know?" Makoto asked.

"I saw her and your picture on her bed and I asked her did she love you and she admitted it." Minako paused. "Mako-chan, I don't want to lose you," Minako cried. "She is my best friend and you are my lover, I…"

Makoto locked Minako's from talking with kissing her soft lips. Minako froze as Makoto broke the kiss. "Stop talking nonsense, Mina. My love only for you," Makoto calmed Minako as she pulled Minako into hug.

Minako blushed hardly. "Don't kiss me here. If they saw us kissing…"

"We just tell them the truth then," Makoto smiled.

"But…I'm not ready yet," Minako said softly.

"We will wait until you are ready, okay?" Makoto kissed Minako's forehead as she wrapped her arms around Minako's shoulder while Minako hugged Makoto by her waist.

"Thanks, Mako-chan." Minako smiled. She lifted her head up to facing the taller girl. "Mako-chan, I love you," Minako giggled.

"I love you too," Makoto said as she moved her head closer to the smaller girl and kissed her passionately. Minako who are worried to kiss Makoto earlier at Ami's place replied the kiss and totally drown in her lover's passionate kiss.

Rei who just done her work, looking for Minako and Makoto at the other part of Ami's house. 'Where are they? I saw they are washing dishes a few minutes ago then suddenly disappear. Hmmm…' Rei wondered as she passed one window. Her eyes wide opened when she saw a sight of people hugging at the outside of Ami's house. Rei stopped her walk and sneaked to the window to see who they are. Her jaw dropped when she saw Makoto and Minako kissing each other in the dark at outside. 'Mako-chan and Minako-chan are kissing?'

* * * * *


End file.
